


Lapses {Destiel}

by AxialVagabond



Series: Kiza's Dabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Use of Pet Names, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxialVagabond/pseuds/AxialVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt~ 'Dean forgets where he is and who he's talking to sometimes. Sam is tired of Dean's bullshit and wants him and Cas to get together already. Cas is oblivious, or so he lets on.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapses {Destiel}

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so this work is subject to change
> 
> TPL (third person limited) for Dean
> 
> Written for chuckwife on tumblr

Dean sat at one of the many tables of the mini library/common room in the bunker. Cas and Sam sat around him and were talking of some possible hunt. Dean couldn’t help but find himself staring at Cas as though he’d blink and the man would disappear. Sam cleared his throat and Dean looked to his brother.

“What?”

“Do you want to take the case?”

“What case?”

“Have you not been listening this whole time?”

Sam looked angry and Dean sighed. He shook his head and threw up his arms in frustration.

“Maybe you should stop staring at Cas like some lovesick puppy and pay attention. Dean fixed Sam with a glare and Sam gave him full bitchface back.

The two stared at each other as those their lives depended one of them winning. Dean hears someone clearing their throat in the background but that doesn’t distract him.

“Dean…”

Dean blinks and looks over to Cas before cursing to himself. Sam cheers quietly and pumps his fists into the air.

“Come on Cas!”

“I apoligise, but your answer is needed.”

Dean rolls his eyes and shrugs.

“Sure whatever, where are we going?”

“Portland.”

“Oregon?”

“No, Maine.”

"That'll take like two days to get there."

"Roughly."

"What is it again? Is there someone closer we can call?"

"It's a possible vamp nest. And no i already checked, everyone even relatively close is working on stuff."

Dean sighs and rubs his face. He stands and clears the table of dishes.

"We'll leave tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Dean nods and walks off. He does the dishes before going into his room and crashing the second he was comfortable in bed.

 

The next morning a loud knock on his door woke him and he got up grumbling. He opened the door and opened his mouth to yell at Sam, but stopped when he saw Cas standing there with a plate of food and coffee.

"I made breakfast. I am about to wake Sam. Dress then be ready to leave."

"Wait, you're comin' with us?"

"Yes of course."

Cas turns after Dean takes the food and walks away. Dean blinked before re-entering his room. He eats, making a mental note to thank and compliment Cas, he then gets ready for a shower and then changes. He leaves his room with his bag and is greeted by Sam basically chugging coffee.

"Dude."

Sam flips Dean off and Cas enters the room. He had a little bag himself and smiled at the two. Dean couldn't help but smile back at the angel and Sam grunts, still drinking.

"Ready to go babe?"

Sam chokes and coughs out coffee. Dean registered what he just said and froze, his eyes wide with fear. He silently prayed that Cas didn't hear. Cas tilt his head some and stepped forward.

"Are you alright Sam?"

"F...ine."

He was still coughing and Dean couldn't move. Cas fixed his eyes on Dean and made a face.

"Is it normal to be called that?"

Dean breathes out and Sam starts laughing. Cas looked more confused. He looked between Sam and Dean and waited. Dean couldn't find words and Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Only by those who love you, lets go."

"But you do not call Dean babe..."

"We're brothers Cas, those terms of endearment are reserved for lovers."

"Dean and I are not lovers."

"Yet."

Dean turned and quickly left the room. He got into the Impala after opening up the garage like doors. He started her up and kept silent as the others piled in. Sam huffed and turned to look at Castiel. Dean's grip tightened on the steering wheel and he put Baby in drive. He pushed on the gas and turned up the music. Sam rolled his eyes and Cas frowned. He leaned forward some and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"It is okay Dean. I don't mind."

Dean didn't respond. His mind was racing. He didn't know where  _babe_ came from. Cas was Cas...so why all of a sudden babe? Dean couldn't deny his feelings for the angel, that was like trying to deny the existence of dirt. Dean huffed and shook his head. Cas frowned and sat back. Sam groans and turns off the music.

"You like him just tell him Jesus!"

Dean grunts and goes to turn on the music. Sam slaps his hand and glares at his brother. Dean doesn't meet Sam's gaze but huffs. 

"Fine! I like him whatever!"

Sam grins and looks back at Cas. Cas looked perplexed, his head was tilted and his eyes were full of questions.

"What?"

"I already knew you had feelings for me Dean. Your thoughts during masturbation can be classified as prayers."

Sam raised his eyebrows and stared at Dean. Dean was red from cheek to ear and didn't say anything. He turned back up the music and continued driving. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readin', if ya'd like you can send me prompts on my tumblr or in a comment on this writing


End file.
